Current techniques in multinuclear, pulse Fourier transform and rapid scan correlation nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy at high magnetic field strengths (4.7 and 11.1T) will be applied to studies of protein structure and function. Proteins to be investigated include serine proteinases, ovomucoids from closely related species of proteinases, ovomucoids from closely related species of birds, phosphoglucomutase, enzymes in the aromatic amino biosynthetic pathway, and viral coat proteins. Model systems for protein-nucleic acid interactions will be studied.